


The God's Own War

by nessapyrope12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, F/F, M/M, Multi, sorry if you were expecting fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessapyrope12/pseuds/nessapyrope12
Summary: After the war, Khereen Mnemosyne is called back to fight. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this.She only hopes her friends will think the same





	The God's Own War

**Author's Note:**

> inspired off of our campaign in dnd, love u mumbler.

            She couldn’t go anywhere without someone recognizing her face. Khereen Mnemosyne, hero of the seven continents and multiverse, was having a hard time getting a steamed cheese bun because people kept crowding her for an autograph. When the last halfling was satisfied she got to the front and proudly ordered two steamed cheese buns.

            When right there and then, the shopkeeper recognized her and refused to take her gold because “the hero of the world should not have to pay for something as meager as a cheese bun.” She took the buns (because it was rude not to take something when offered) and sat down on the steps of a temple and ate glumly.

            Well, at least they were tasty. Khereen watched as she ate, dragonborn and others milling about the square when the scales on the back of her neck began to prickle. Oh, that wasn’t good. That feeling wasn’t good at all.

            She began to watch carefully as she saw a high elf approach a dragonborn, and to her horror, take out his sword out of his scabbard and raise it. Before he could do what was intended she had already started running towards the elf and tackled him to the ground. He hissed and spit at her. She growled straight at him and he began to laugh.

            This wasn’t good at all. “Take it easy, sir” she grunted as he began kicking at her. “You don’t want to end up in the stockade.” The elf began to laugh wildly. “Cyrric sends his regard, _hero”_ the high elf spat and it stunned her to the point where she lost her grip and he landed a kick on her ribs and ran.

            “Stop” Khereen yelled, ignoring the pain in her lungs and ran after him. She followed him round corners and alley, until the said pursued ran straight into a lute that smashed into his face like a club.

            “Aw, shit, this was my favorite daughter” the half elf said, every bit as sarcastic as he could muster. Khereen stared at him. “You don’t want to do that. Now they’ll come after you too.”

            He shrugged. “I wanted to get out of this Podunk town either way. There are now more high elves surrounding us. Jamie, do you want in or not?” She couldn’t decide whether it was irritation or amusement she felt as a handsome salt and pepper haired human with a scattering of faint scars stood up and unsheathe a sword.

            _Hell yes_ , she heard him think. _Let’s get these bastards._ “No mortally wounding, just knock them out and hope for the best” Khereen warned. The other two nodded, the half elf with what looked like an iron staff and the human fighter with a sword that was half of Khereen’s height.

They were surrounding them in a circle, and the three of them were pushed back to back. “Who sent you?” Khereen was amazed at how calm her new companions were considering the fact death was almost an option here.

Right as the next high elf was about to speak, there were timed blasts of red sparks around them, confusing and scattering the deadly mob. There was one familiar body at the exit of the alley, waving frantically at them. “Run, you bastards” the dragonborn screamed and took off at a full sprint with the other two right beside her.

And as if timed, she felt a clawed hand tug her to safety, and another arm tug her friends to safety. “Sorrull” gasped Khereen, and saw the imposing height of the red dragonborn glare down at her. She looked at her friends, and there was a purple tiefling woman inspecting them for wounds. “Willow” breathed Khereen in relief. “Oh, thank god you’re here—” Khereen stopped babbling as Sorrull held up a claw.

“What were you FUCKING thinking, Khereen Claudia Mnemosyne? You go to stop a murder, sure, fine, that’s your station as Torm’s chosen one, but these are demigods you’re fighting and you KNOW what would happen if I had to step in so why the fuck would—”

“Sorrull Draziir, that’s enough berating your ward” chided Willow. Khereen stared. “Okay, back up there handsome” said the half elf, who had a bandage over his eye. “I know the part about the chosen one of Torm for her” he said, pointing at Khereen, who rolled her eyes. “What I don’t get is the demigod part because we were fighting the high elf guards, where are you getting demigods from?”

 _Yeah, I’d like to know that too,_ thought Jamie as well. _Thank god, they were as good as fighting as they were at magic because they’re snobby rich pricks and suck at everything, but does this mean what I think it means?_

“It can’t” Khereen reasoned. “He can’t be back, can he Willow?” Willow wouldn’t even look her in the eyes. Khereen groaned. “I just put Claude to safety, Willow” Khereen half-yelled. “Please don’t tell me that he’s back. I’m begging you not to.”

Sorrull snorted and began packing her wounds. “Telling you something that’s going to happen either way is just how the world works, sweetheart. Cyrric came back. You should fight. It’s not your fault.”

“Get used to seeing these two’s faces” said Willow helpfully “because they’re going to help you defeat Cyrric once and for all.”

“I beg your pardon? Daniel Greenlantern by the way, nice to meet you.”

“You don’t have to beg. Pleasure.” Willow smiled.

 _Jamie Wyvern. So, they were demigods?_ Jamie asked

Sorrull nodded tightly. “Why are they possessing just high elves?” Khereen asked.

“Currently trying to figure that out” answered Sorrull. “It seems that they have the weakest and most susceptible mindset of them all.”

“So, I’m safe because of my human blood?” Daniel questioned

Willow nodded. “That would be correct.”

“Well shit, good for me, I guess” Daniel muttered.

“Is…is Ori safe?” Khereen whispered. Sorrull sighed. “He’s out of public eye living with Knight if you mean safe in that way. This just seems to be about you.”

 _Isn’t it always,_ Jamie thought dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> Juno @gutsyglumshoe


End file.
